The Bite
by SakuraWillow
Summary: Response to csiaddic2's chalenge. Catherine get's bitten and something very strange happens. Rated T for mild lang & violence. Warning: A bit of Grillows at the end...Minor spoilers for Season 9's "The Gone Dead Train"


Hey guy's!

This is a response to CSIAddict2's challenge: "Actual Challenge: Story, Catherine main character, werewolves are real. That is all. :)" she's been bugging me to write one so here we go!

Minor spoilers for season 9 "The Gone Dead Train"

Enjoy!

* * *

Catherine willows sat in the back of the ambulance and sighed.

She had been bit.

She couldn't tell you how it happened, it all happend so fast. But when it was over her wrist was sore and she was bleeding. She didn't tell any one but she felt funny too. She couldn't quite explain it, it wasn't nausea, no, it was something deeper. She felt something was changing, and it was scaring the shit out of her.

Pulling up to the hospital Catherine took a breath and stepped out and into the emergency room. She was ushered into a small cubical and made to wait, and wait and wait. She waited for what seemed like hours and she was getting irritated. That was another thing that had changed. She snaped at Ray, at Jim she had even had the urge to snap at Doc Robbins. That was not like her at all. Something was terribly wrong.

After she was checked out and got her tenius shot, catherine went straight to the lab. Arriving at her office she locked the door and closed the blinds. She sat in her chair and took a breath. Whatever was happening to her was scaring the shit out of her. She couldn't explain what was happening or she would get help, she just knew something in her was changing, and it was huge. Laying her head down on her desk she closed her eyes. A few moments later a hand on her shoulder startled her. She jumped and practily attacked Nick, who backed up against her bookcase, knocking over the framed picture of her and Grissom. It fell to the floor and the glass shattered.

"Nick!" She growled "What the hell?"

"Whoa, sorry Cath, I didn't mean to scare you! Doc told me you got hurt and I wanted to check on you, you've been hold up in here for hours!"

Catherine looked at him "I've only been in here for a few moments! And I locked the door, how the hell did you get in?"

Nick held up a set of keys "Ecklie, he's worried too, we all are. Cath you don't look well"

Catherine frowned "what do you mean?"

"Your eyes, they are yellowish"

Catherine reached for her purse and fumbled through it, finally finding her compact. She opened it and looked at her self. What she saw made her drop the compact. It wasn't the whites of her eyes, it was the iris, her blue eyes were now yellow. What the hell was happening to her?

Catherine turned to Nick and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Nick, I'm scared, something is happening to me and I don't know what...I know it's because that crazy woman bit me...you gotta find out what she had, I don't wanna die, I can't...Lindsey..."

Nick came over and hugged her as she broke down crying "calm down Cath, it's gonna be ok, we will find out what's going on" nick pulled away and smiled. Catherine nodded "stay here, lock the door, don't let anyone but me in ok?"

She nodded again and took a breath, sitting down.

"Why don't you lie down? Try and get some sleep, doc is doing the autopsy, I'm gonna go there now and see what he found ok?"

Catherine looked up and smiled at him "What would I do without you?"

Nick chuckled "I don't know" he said leaving her alone in her office.

An hour later Nick came back to find catherine asleep on her couch. He walked over and looked at her sleeping form. He noticed something he knew had not been there before. Her back had suddenly grown hair. On closer inspection, he noticed her whole body had suddenly sprouted with a corse layer of strawberry blonde hair. From what Doc Robbins had told him this was not suprising, but it was startling. The woman who had bit catherine had a very rare disease, warewolf syndrome.

Nick approached her slowly "Catherine?" He called gently. He didn't want to anger her, he knew she would attack if she felt threatend and that wouldn't help either of them. "Catherine?" She finally stired, growling slightly. She looked at him, her features were changing rapidly. He didn't have much time if he was going to get her the cure for this. It had to be administered before she lost all sense of self, and the way she was progressing, that was going to happen before the sun came up.

Catherine looked at him like she was having an inner conflict, and she was. She was fighting off the urge to attack him, and he was lucky that the rational part of her was winning.

"Nick...what's happening?" She asked frightened

His heart broke "you have warewolf syndrome" he said softly. There is a cure, but they way your progressing, we have to get it to you fast. I'm going to go get it from Los Angeles, ill be back before dawn...do you think you can hold on that long?" He asked

"I dont- I don't know"

He looked at her "you have to cath, for lindsey, you have to fight this."

Catherine had been clutching the photo of her and grissom, she looked down at it.

"Fight it for him" nick said softly

Catherine looked up once more and nodded softly.

Nick smiled "ill be back as soon as I can" he said and left, locking the door from the outside.

Nick caught the first flight out to LA. He had already arranged it so that the antidote would be waiting for him and he could turn around and get the very next flight back. By his calculations, He only had a three hour window and the flights themselves took 45 minutes each. That left him only an hour an a half to get the anntidote and get back to Cath before they lost her forever.

He landed at LAX and to his suprise, his contact was waiting for him at the gate. He was a medical professor with UCLA. Nick had found his writings on the internet and called him, waking him up. The man agreed to meet Nick with a vial of the antidote as soon as he landed. This of course was still in the experimental phase but if it could help Catherine, he would try it.

"Dr. Davis? Nick Stokes" he said extending his hand. The doctor shoved a small briefcase into nick's out streched hand

"I hate to be rude but you don't have much time from what you have told me. If this work's I'd like to see your friend as soon as possible." He said "good luck"

Nick nodded "thank you"

"Thank me if it works" the man said and dissapeared through the doors.

Nick arrived back in Vegas and was greeted at the gate by Jim "you have it?" He asked

Nick held up the briefcase and smiled

"Good, I just hope we aren't too late...Catherine started to trash her office as I left. We are keeping everyone away, but people are starting to question."

Nicks heart sank, she was changing so quickly, he just hoped that he got to her in time.

Arriving at the lab nick jumpped out of the car and ran inside. Stopping at catherines door he listened. He could hear her panting and growling. He shook as he took the key out of his pocket and inserted it into the lock. He took a breath and turned the key. Slowly he opened the door and almost gasped at what he saw inside.

Catherine had litterally tore her desk apart. Wood was splintered and glass broken. Books torn apart and the kincknacks that were distictively Catherine shattered.

Catherine was perched in the corner. Her physical being replaced with that of an animial. The only remnince of Catherine was the strawberry blonde fur that now adorned her body.

Nick took a deep breath and stepped inside. Bracing himself for the attack he knew was about to come. He slowly crouched to the floor and opened the briefcase, retriving the syringe inside. Catherine watched his every move, deep down she knew he was a friend, but the animal instict that had all but taken over was telling her to attack the intruder in her den.

As nick slowly rose, his eye caught something that disturbed him. The photo she had been clutching of her and Grissom was now confetti on the floor.

He looked at catherine, she stood on all fours now, crouching, in attack mode. Nick said a silent prayer and took a step towards her. Catherine did exactly what he had anticipated. She pounced.

Catherine jumped on Nick and began to dig her new claws into his flesh. He raised the syringe and plunged it into her leg just before she bit him. She wailed and shrank back, like a wounded puppy.

Nick struggled to get up, she had really tore him up and he was bleeding, a lot.

He looked over at her cowering form. She was shaking, a soft whine coming from her throat. He slowly moved closer to her and she growled, making him shrink back..

"Catherine?" He asked softly

Catherine's ears perked up at the mention of her name. She looked at him like a dog trying to understand what it's master was saying.

Nick's heart sank, it didn't work. He slowly dragged himself out of the destroyed office and collapsed against the wall. He shut the door and locked it. He broke down crying. He had failed, Catherine would never grace them with her presence again.

Jim walked around the corner and knelt next to Nick "ill call an ambulance" he said pulling out his cell.

Nick looked at him "call animal control too" he said sadly

Jim paused for a moment before nodding and dialing his cell phone.

A while later Nick lay in a hospital bed. His wounds dressed in bandages. He couldn't feel the pain. He was numb. He lost Catherine, and he would never forgive him self for it.

Across town, an animal control officer slowly entered the office of Catherine Willows. All he had been told is that a wild wolf had somehow gotten into the lab and they had managed to trap it there. His pole in hand he slowly scanned the distroyed office 'boy, this Catherine is gonna be pissed' he thought. Scaning the room he frowned. No wolf. He was about to leave when a soft whimper from behind the couch caught his attention. Peering over the back of the couch he found domething he never expected. A woman, shaking, naked and crying. He ran out and yelled for someone to call an ambulance.

Five weeks later

Catherine Willows walked into the lab with a smile. After a month of rehabilitation and psychiatric evaluation she had been given the green light to come back to work. Walking to her office she found Nick waiting at her door. He smiled and envloped her in a hug.

"Welcome back" he grinned

"Thanks" she smiled "I uh, never got the chance to apologize to you"

He shook his head "no need, you weren't yourself"

"I still feel bad ... it"

He smiled "you were just going off instinct, I understand"

She smiled softly and took a breath "well I guess it's time to clean this place up"

Catherine took out her key and unlocked the door. To her suprise everything was back in perfec order, including the photo of her and Grissom that she had destroyed.

She looked at nick and smiled "thank you"

"It wasn't all me, I had help" he grinned

Suddenly a voice came from behind her "hello catherine"

She spun around and gasped Gil Grissom stood there with a dozen red roses. He held his arms out and she ran into them. He hugged her tightly before pulling away just enough to kiss her softly

She pulled back and smiled "you came back, I thought..."

Gil placed his finger to her lips, sliencing her. "We can talk about that later"

She smiled and nodded "nick? Think you can live without me for one more night?" She asked

Nick chuckled "take as much time as you need Cath, we aren't going anywhere"

FIN

* * *

Like? don't like? Let me know! click the link....doooooooooooooooo it! hehe


End file.
